Panda's Tale
by jarec
Summary: What do we actually KNOW about Genma? Why is he the way he is? Read on...


A PANDA'S TALE

AN: I'm sick of the way Genma is treated. Admittedly he's scum, but Ranma and Genetics suggest theres more to the story. So, this is what I think happened to make Genma what he is.

And I don't own anything

'Another failed attempt' Genma thought with a sigh 'It had seemed so fool-proof. Get the lost boy to propose to Akane. Ranma would naturally demand that Akane marry him and that would be that. How was I to know the area we chose was haunted by the ghost of a jilted fiancee, sworn to take his vengeance on all women? Honestly, who sees THAT coming? Well, the boy saved Akane, although she did launch him into low orbit shortly thereafter…'

"Well old man, another slimy plot blew up in your face!"

He knew that voice. That sultry yet cold and disdainful voice. Nabiki Tendo (Sorry I never say the Anime. This is just how she sounds in my head when I read the manga). Genma just didn't have the strength for this today. He started walking back to the dojo, supper, and possibly a nap.But Nabiki wouldn't let him be.

"You really are pathetic, you know that?"

He knew.

"I mean, come on!! You lie, cheat, steal, drink, and use your son's eligibility as currency! You're scum!"

Scum? That was putting a nice face on it

"You don't deserve a son like Ranma, carrying your sorry ass as long as he did"

True.

"Honestly, you're no better than Happossai"

WHAT?! NO ONE ACCUSES GENMA SAOTOME OF THAT!!

Genma stopped, whirled around and grabbed Nabiki. Ignoring her protests, he hopped onto the nearest roof. He set her down and just glared. Nabiki overcame her surpirse and fear quickly.

"what do you think you're doing? If you've so much as WRINKLED this outfit I'll…"

"Have you ever heard me or Ranma mention my parents? My brother or sister?" Genma interrupted, his voice devoid of any emotion "No. Weren't you ever curious why, in this city which appears to be a magnet for everyone Ranma has ever met, his own family have never shown up? Why no cousins, uncles or aunts have ever come here?"

Nabiki nodded. That HAD crossed her mind once or twice, come to think of it.

"Nabiki, I never knew my parents, they left me in Happossai's care when I was a toddler. I have no idea who they were, or why they did it. The master used to hold that information over me, tormenting me with the knowledge he could share but wouldn't. I think it gave him almost as much pleasure as panties. He would promise to tell me if I did something for him but afterwards he'd say 'But I have it now. Why should I tell you when you've already given me what I want?' Or 'I'm tired now. Ask me later' or Just 'Who is the Master here? I will decided when you need to know!'

Still, Happossai was the only father figure I ever knew. I grew up thinking that what he did, lying stealing and molesting, was right and normal.He taught me ad gave me plenty of practice, which is why I'm so much better at those things than Soun. I would steal the food, he would steal everything else. It was only when I got older and met your father that I learned it was not right to do such things. Soun had had a family to teach him right and wrong, and he taught me about real honor."

Nabiki was interested and curious. Genma had never discussed his past, unless to explain why someone was trying to (a) kill him (b) Kill Ranma (c) marry Ranma or (d) any combination of the three."But" she asked "if you did learn then why.."

"…am I still a drunken, cheating scumbag?" Genma finished with a smirk, though his voice was sill eerily cold. "Nabiki I met Soun when I was FIFTEEN! My habits were already engrained, only now I knew they were wrong. Besides which the Master wouldn't LET us behave in any way different from him. Any deviation was met with severe discipline, such as no food for a week. Only when we…left him behind could I try to change"

"It didn't work. When I passed by a store, every instinct screamed at me to take what I wanted and run. I couldn't make new friends, the temptation to cheat or rob them was overpowering. I couldn't hold down a job, save occassionally as a martial arts intructor. That's where I met Nodoka. " For the first time the older man's voice changed, as he muttered "crazy bitch".

Nabiki didn't want to risk drying up this valuable flow of information but she couldn't let that pass. Not after all the times Ranma's mother had showed up in the nick of time ('must be where Ranma gets it') to save them all… from Akane's cooking. "Hey! Don't you dare insult auntie Nodoka! She's a Saint! She didn't deserve to have her son stolen away from her like he was. She would have been a great mother and Ranma would have been better off with her than…"

"Didd you never wonder why Nodoka was so willing to sign a contract to KILL her own son?" Genma interrupted, his voice a cold monotone once again. "Nodoka's father left her mother when she was very young".

"Another woman?"

"Another MAN. He was gay. Very, very gay. His coming out destroyed the family. Since then, Nodoka has been obsessed with honor and manliness. She thought that the life of a wandering warrior had made me a 'man among me', and so she pursued me in much the same way my son is being pursued by the Amazon Xian Pu. I was young and foolish and I accepted her. It was only later I realized her problems, but until Ranma was born I realy didn't see any harm.  
But whenever the baby cried she became convinced it was a sign of weakness and effeminancy. I took charge of feedings, changings and such, because Nodoka refused to go near Ranma whn he cried. When he became a toddler tears, emotions and other 'signs of weakness' were grouds for severe punishment. I remember once, Ranma cried when he scraped his knee. Nodoka poured salt-water on it, and told him it wouldn't end until his tears did. That's probably why he always bottles up his feelings.Nabiki I didn't steal Ranma away to train him, I took him to protect him! I was afraid one day her attempts to 'instill manliness into this child' would seriously harm the boy or KILL him!"

"Hmph!" Nabiki Hmphed. It was hard to maintain her sense of self-righteousness in the face of this. In fact, she was stunned. Who knew the old panda was so deep? Or that dear sweet Auntie Saotome was suc a nut? On the other hand why else did she always carry that sword around, and why DID she sign that contract? "Still,you didn't have to ruin his life on that trip" she said half-heartedly.

"Yes, I did. You see Nabiki I had two reasons for acting as I did while I trained Ranma. The first was simply to make sure he could fight. Saotome's have always been magnets for chaos and insanity and I knew Ranma would need to protect himself. More, I never learned how to be a father, only how to be a sensei. Martial Arts are the only thing I have to give to my son that might help him. The Neko-ken was just a logical extension of that. Here was a technique that would make my son invincible! He would never have to fear any enemy! How could I not make him learn it? For what it's worth, girl, not a day goes by that I don't despise myself for what I did."

"and What about the curse? The robberies, the abuse, all the rest of it? Was that necessary for his training?

Genma snorted and snapped "Curse? Oh COME ON! Yes, the chinese guide told me about the springs' curses, but seriously, the man also told me about a magic bird whose crap grants immortality, a tree whose fruit could foretell the future and about a dog which could sing all of Sinatra's songs! For Gods sake, he sounded deranged! I had no way of knowing it was for real until we fell in. And, by the way, I got the short end of THAT stick. The boy turns into a girl, I become an animal, and reek of wet fur for hours.

The engagements were just another way of looking out for him. I engaged him to Soun's daughter because I knew Soun and his wife. They were both strong, good people, who would naturally produce a strong, kind and above all good-hearted daughter. Exactly what Ranma needed, and what I never had, or deserved. As I travelled, I found myself wondering. After all, Soun might not have a daughter at all, or if he did, she might be…well, I'll be honet Nabiki my worst case scenario was very much like you."

Nabiki bristled at that but said nothing except "and Ukyo?"

Genma seemed embarassed for the first time, scratching his head as he replied . "well, I DID want that okonomiyaki cart pretty badly!" Nabiki face-faulted

"But seriously, I knew 'Ucchan' was a girl, and more, I knew that if the worst came to pass she would provide the boy with a very attractive alternative to the Tendo girl, whoever she might be. As for the others, Xian Pu and Kodachi… well I did tell you our family attracts chaos!As for the rest, the robberies, and neko-ken, that feeds into my second reason."

Nabiki was now almost totally lost. Her perceptions of Genma had changed. "And…" she was almost afraid to ask "the second reason? "

"That" Genma said, his voice now sad, "is difficult to explain. Hmmm…." He said thinking of how best to put this into words."Look at me Nabiki. Think back to five minutes ago, to what you called me. Scum, thief, drunk, pathetic. All true. I know what I am, and I'm ashamed, but also powerless to change. These habits and instincts have brought me nothing but misery and shame, but still I cannot change

It is normal for sons to imitate their fathers. I know, because when Ranma was seven and a half, I saw him stealing from his playmates. I knew then and there what I had to do"

" I had to make my son hate me."

Nabiki gasped, realizing where Genma was going.

"Though the thought pained me, I knew that the only way Ranma could ever grow up to be a half-way decent human being was if he consciously chose to be NOTHING like me. That is why my training was so brutal, why I forced the Neko-ken training on him, why I made him help me commit crimes, why I engaged him so often and why I never hid my base acts from him. And it worked. All the good things in Ranma; his courage, his loyalty, his innocence and his kindness are all the result of his contempt for me. Every insult, every ign of disrespect is a cause for secret celevration, because It means he's one step further away from the road my life took.

I won't pretend its been easy; there've been times when his hate has been a knife in my heart. You want to know the truth, girl? I didn't invent the cradle from hell to defeat my son, I invented it in order to be able to hug him, one last time! Still, I have to go on. He'll be happier if I do." Genma abruptly stood.

So don't judge me girl. I gave up my son's love and respect to give him a better chance than I had."

"Genm- Uncle Saotome" Nabiki began, moved for the first time since her mothers death to feel pity for another "Why didn't you say anything? We…"

"Would have told Ranma, or he would have found out. I know YOU could have pulled it off, you're quite like me (no offense), but Akane? Souns? KASUMI? No. No, the boy would have learned of the deception, and that might have undone all of it. I've done too much, sacrificed too much, to have my son start to follow in my footsteps. Let him think of me as a disgusting, shamefull lazy bum. I can bear his disgust, because I will have brought one thing of value into the world!"

There was aperiod of silence. Genma felt good, as though a great burden had lifted off him. Naiki was still trying to digest the information. After a few minutes, Genam grabbed her and dropped to the street. "the others will be wondering where we are. I should probably steal some fruit before we get back Nabiki…"

"Genma" Nabiki said "I know what you're going to say. Don't worry, I'll keep your secret. I'll even do it for free"

Genma grunted "just as well, I have no money to give you"

"That's why its free." the ice queen said with a smirk. As the old martial artist turned to go, her face softened and she whispered "and maybe you aren't so pathetic after all"

END

AN: I think this fits pretty well. We DON'T know anything about Genmas life before Ranma do we? And Nodoka always did strike me as the 'Mommy Dearest' sort. Maybe it's the sword or the 'be macho or be dead' attitude. I dunno. Genma strikes me as the better parent of that combo, not that that's saying much.

Some of you may have wondered why I chose Nabiki as the audience. After all Kasumi, Soun or Tofu would be more sympathetic, right? True but they would also be less understanding. Soun would TRY to help his old friend but they're just very different people. Nabiki an Genma are very similar. Both care deeply about their families but are unsure how to express it, both are completely unscrupulous, and both are fundamentally alone. When you think about it, if one overlooks the age difference (hard to do, I know) they would probably make a good couple. Maybe someone else would like to try this.

One last thing. I'd like to post my view of the Hierarchy in Nerima. This isn't just based on power: it also incorporates intelligence, guile, adaptability and drive.

(1)(2) Happossai and Cologne. Its almost impossible to tell which is stronger. Cologne has more variability but I'd wager Happi's tougher. Ranma may have killed a god, but I'd wager these old-timers have done some amazing things too in their time, and Ranma's never actually beaten or even intimidated either one. Speed, strength and versatility all tops, and both are amazingly cunning and knowledgeable. Unfortunately, both are also complete scum. Seriously, people, Cologne is not going to be Ranma's friend, despite what we read in fanfic. If anything, Happi might decide to actually train Ranma at some point, which woul probably make the boy invincible (hmm…might just have a story there).

(3) Ranma duh!

(4) Mousse Ryoga TIE

Mousse: I can hear you, why tie Mousse with Ryoga? Well, Mousse may not be as strong or tough, but he has some things going for him that Ryoga doesn't. He's got variety in his attacks, can fight almost as well in his cursed form and is pretty damned smaart while Ryoga's intelligence seems about average (Mousse DID lern Japanese pretty damn quick). But the clincher is this: Mousse has sheer fanaticism on his side. He will never stop fighting until he wins or is taken down, while Ryoga can be persuaded to stop. Mousse is a bit like one of the old Norse Berzerkers: You can't scare him off, lose him or reason with him, you can only kill him (or KO him). His vision IS terrible but that's made up for by his range and smarts.

Ryoga: Tough as a brick, strong as an ox, and fast when he needs to be. Trouble is, he ha little adaptability (I don't think he's ever come up with a technique on his own, just learned from others), he's helpless in cursed form (unless you count Akane's protection) and the idea of him chasing you is laughable (boy'd get lost in an empty room even if he had a map). He's also easily tricked, prone to losing his temper and control during fights, and none too bright. He's good with sheer power, but he's got SERIOUS flaws.

Oh, one other thing. I doubt anything between he and Ukyo would work. Yes, they look good together, but she wants a settled life as a chef. Life with Ryoga would by definition mean a wandering life. Besides, Akari's perfect for him, she actually LIKES his curse and he likes her more than he realizes.

(6)Genma: he trained Ranma, and they were at about the same level when Ranma beat Shampoo. It stands to reason then that he must be stronger then Shampoo as well, and his techniques show a lot of variety. Add in his native cunning and guile, and he remains a force to be reckoned with. Plus, he's still training albeit very little (sparring with Ranma in the morning)

(7) Shampoo: She's strong and fast but once again adaptability is a problem, and her intelligence is questionable. Also, we haven't seen her train in a long time, so I think she's probably out of practice, and almost totally reliant on Cologne. Only reason she beats my boy Mousse is he can't bear to hurt her.

(8)Ukyo Akane (tie): Ukyo's more skilled, and has the edge in adaptability.but Akane's got more raw power and determitnation. Brains about equal. Bear in mind though, we almost never see either one really fight

(9)Kuno: he WAS the second strongest in town until the others showed up. If he ever actually focused on the fight, he mght move up the ranks a bit.

(10) Kodachi: Not much to say. More a poisoner than a fighter.

(11) Gosunkugi (???): Yeah, yeah. Total wimp right. But remember one thing: This is the kind of kid who winds up bringing a machine gun to school and takes out a dozen classmates. Which makes him more dangerous than…

(12) Soun: He hasn't stayed in training the way Genma has, and I get the feeling he was never that powerful to begin with. Further, he lacks his friends unscrupulous brainpower. He has NO attacks worth the name, except that demon head thing, and he burts into tears at the drip- I mean DROP of a hat.


End file.
